A Numbing Sacrifice
by Mystery.xx2
Summary: "First thing you should know is my name is Akiyo..." The demon had a serious looked plastered across his face "And you will answer my questions truthfully or not at all... understand?" -Oneshot. Rated M for character death.InuxKag
1. Chapter 1

***-Numbing - Sacrifice - *  
>*-1 Shot-*<br>Inspired by the ending of  
><strong>**Fatal Frame 2: The Crimson Butterfly **

Inuyasha stood between two rope webs: to the left Kikyo, to the right Kagome and in front of him a red headed demon with a lob sided smile plastered on his face. How did this happen?

"So Inuyasha, do you agree?" The demon asked raising his eyebrows "Answer the questions and you may have one of them back?"

"One?" Inuyasha repeated an angry expression "You got this wrong. I'm taking both and leaving" holding the tetsusaiga high above his head ready to unleash his wind scar.

"Nuh-Uh." Replied the demon "You'll play my game or they both die..." after that sentence was spoken the ropes tying each priestess stretched out between two wooden poles tightened around their small bodies causing pained cries from both of them and the demon watched Inuyasha's expression changed from annoyance to shock.

"FINE!" Inuyasha shouted above the pained screams"Just stop this!" and almost instantly the priestesses stopped there useless noise.

"I knew you'd see it my way..."

* * *

><p>"First thing you should know is my name is Akiyo..." The demon had a serious looked plastered across his face "And you will answer my questions truthfully or not at all... understand?"<p>

"Yeah, fine, whatever..." Inuyasha wasn't actually listening to Akiyo, instead he was trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess with both priestesses alive...

* * *

><p>"Question 1- Who are you more willing to die for, Kagome or Kikyo... ?" Akiyo asked smirking "And remember they can hear everything you say."<p>

"Wh-What? You didn't tell me they could hear me!" The red faced half demon was losing his temper with the annoying demon

"Well, I assumed you knew already... Now answer the question..." Akiyo was calm, staring straight into the eyes of a confused half demon struggling for his answer "Fine, let's move on." Akiyo huffed bored of waiting any longer "Question 2- Is it true you once said you wanted to go to hell with Kikyo?"

"Well... I... You see... Yes, I did." Inuyasha looked nervously at his feet half expecting Kagome to yell 'sit' but it never came and Akiyo just carried on.

"Question 3- Who did you love first?" Akiyo was fully aware of the answer to the question, he just wanted to see Inuyasha's reaction.

"Well... Kikyo, obviously but Kagome didn't even exist back then..." Inuyasha answered quietly his eyes shifting around the room.

"Question 4- Do/Did you ever think of Kagome just being a copy of Kikyo?" Akiyo was enjoying this torture very much

"Well... Yes when I first met her... I didn't know her... I didn't know!" Inuyasha was having a hard time making excuses for himself knowing the they could both hear him.

"That's all I needed to know."

* * *

><p>It all happend so fast, Inuyasha felt frozen to the spot and Kagome let out a cry of pain. A quick glance at her was all it took and Inuyasha froze. She was crying blood.<p>

The ropes were squeezing her tightly, crimson tears flooded down her face. She no-longer screamed. She didn't have the energy. She let it squeeze and squeeze till she felt her body no-more.

Inuyasha's horrified expression as Kagome's body pretty much turned to dust. The ropes dropped to the floor leaving one lone, silver butterfly in her place.

"You made your choice..." Akiyo whispered "Out of all the questions Kikyo always seemed quite popular..." and with that Akiyo and the temple they originally stood in faded away and Kikyo fell to the ground, coughing.

* * *

><p>It seemed a long time before someone moved when in reality it was only seconds. Inuyasha stared at the butter fly, slowly reaching out for it but as he moved it started to fly high into the air and away.<p>

Ignoring Kikyo's shouts for Inuyasha to stop he chased the butterfly. 'Kagome... I can't let you get away...' these were his thoughts as he jumped from tree to tree, chasing a silver butterfly under the moonlight.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was panting, he was tired and thirsty from chasing and now he'd come to a stop "Kagome!... STOP!" Inuyasha cried out "Please stop!"<p>

He didn't notice where he was. The butterfly fluttered around his tree several times and flew up into the moon. He felt helpless at that moment, more then he ever, ever felt before.

"I forgive you." He swore he heard Kagome say, almost like the wind or was he imagining it all?

* * *

><p>It had been a little less then 2 months after the incident and Kikyo moved back into her village but Sango refused to accept her the same with Shippo. Kikyo didn't really mind though she spent her time nursing her sister and trying to gain Inuyasha's affections.<p>

However Inuyasha had been quiet as a mouse since he came back, he accepted Kikyo only because when he looked at he saw Kagome. everything she did reminded him of Kagome.

The demon inside him was going insane with grief for the loss of his love and the human side was depressed and angry, he couldn't stand it any more.

* * *

><p>"Akiyo!" Inuyasha shouted across the open field "Akiyo, You bastard I know your here! Come on out!"<p>

"You know there's no need for such foul language Half demon" Akiyo appeared behind Inuyasha in a gust of red smoke "What is it that you require?"

Inuyasha turned to face the red headed demon with the lob-sided smile "Take me too her..." He whispered


	2. Chapter 2: A more conclusive ending

***~I don't think many people liked how I concluded my story, so now I feel like I have to try and appease all you readers who commented and PM'd me (Even though those PM's weren't very nice at all). I'd also appreciate comments or messages telling me what you think should have happened, I love to hear/read your opinions.~***

* * *

><p><em>"Akiyo!" Inuyasha shouted across the open field "Akiyo, You bastard I know you're here! Come on out!"<em>

_"You know there's no need for such foul language Half demon" Akiyo appeared behind Inuyasha in a gust of red smoke "What is it that you require?"_

_Inuyasha turned to face the red headed demon with the lob-sided smile "Take me too her..." He whispered._

* * *

><p>A bitter laugh broke the thick, heavy silence which loomed over the field. "Take you to her?" Akiyo asked disbelievingly "How can I, silly half demon? She's dead." chuckling to himself the red-head circled the half demon, inspecting him with a keen eye. "You made the choice yourself, I merely carried out the deed.". Inuyasha remained still as Akiyo made his voyage around him, keeping all senses on high alert and remained his posture.<p>

"But that wasn't my decision!" The white haired male growled "You messed up my words! You changed them so you could hurt me!"

"Now that's a little unfair isn't it? Why would I want to destroy your cute little chew toy? If I had wanted to hurt you I would've done it ages ago," Akiyo chided playfully "Why do you care anyway?" he asked slowly advancing towards him "Do you miss your little Kagome?" a smirk crossed his face "And here I thought you liked Kikyo better." The gap between them was minimal there was barely an inch between them now.

"Give me back Kagome." Inuyasha Demanded, teeth bared and golden eyes fierce.

"As you wish." The red-heads move was quick and almost unnoticeable. A large blade had pierced the half demons chest and his clothes were slowly growing wetter with blood. "I cannot bring her to you." Akiyo whispered into his ear "But you can go to her." with a quick twist of the blade he removed it non-too-genitally from his chest, pushing him over in the process.

Inuyasha collapsed in a heap on the grass as Akiyo crouched over him "You'll be dead within the hour" He shook his head mournfully and placed a chaste kiss on the half demon's lips "You'll be with your precious little priestess soon." Akiyo mumbled standing up, wearing his trophy smirk "Until then use your time... Well... However the hell you want too."

Red smoke clouded Inuyasha's vision and Akiyo was gone.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha couldn't say for sure how long he had laid there staring at the sky and choking on his own blood but he knew that he didn't want to die here. Not where he had killed her, not where that bastard had landed his fatal blow.<p>

God knows how he manged to push himself off the ground or generate enough power to get him back to the village, but when he did he was greeted by many shocked, scared and even some upset ones. He pushed aside Kikyo as she tried to take care of the wound, snarling insults at her as he fought the howling pain in his chest.

* * *

><p>The half demon's face was pale as he lay next to Kagome's memorial, placing his hand on everything in turn. Her bow, her bracelet (which she had made to match his rosary), the white flowers, everything. Things grew blurred and dark with every minute that passed. His breathe was laboured and he was aware of the small audience he had acquired on his journey to his death-bed. Sango stood holding Shippo who was crying, The monk (On my leftside) who tried to keep Inuyasha up right, Kikyo who was spurting some nonsense and trying to treat his wound as well as her sister, Kaede, and a couple of villagers who lingered in the background, confused.<p>

It was here where Inuyasha said his goodbyes and apologies to his friends, he claimed he wanted to be buried by Kagomes memorial but before he feel into his eternal sleep he gave Shippo a 'Man-To-Man' talk. He barely manage to get his last words out before he passed on. On to his Kagome. On to his priestess.

* * *

><p><strong>*~Okay, this was written to fill in any gaps. I hope you're satisfied with how I chose to end it considering it took half a day to plan and half a day to write. Please give me feed back!~*<strong>


End file.
